Through Bloody Tears
by LadyRaea
Summary: Alucard, Julius, and Yoko fail to prevent Soma from becoming the next lord of Castlevania at the conclusion of Dawn of Sorrow and in turn become his play things. Alucard, falling into despair, accidentally reawakens and gives a way back to the world for a once forgotten evil that only one man in history had been able to destroy… Slash, Yaoi, Het, Multiple Pairings
1. Chapter 1

Please be kind as this is my first true fanfic and my first multi chapter fic as well. I can't format for hell – NOT to mention I am having a hell of a time figuring out this submission system so I hope everyone can overlook it for the most part. I've wanted to do a slash fic for Castlevania that centered around Alucard for years now but I always put it off afraid of the naysayers and shrewd fans who complain this type of fiction ruins the game… Not true! I think its fun to take a fandom in a different direction and see what happens. Anyways at the behest and support of a good friend I've taken the initiative to finally write something to amuse myself.

And I hope it goes without saying but if you do NOT like slash, yaoi, or all around gheyness, then please leave here and don't turn back lest your eyes will bleed and you scream in utter horror! If you don't like then don't torture yourself and read this and certainly don't flame. Why bother? It's hurtful and uncalled for so leave me be and I'll leave you be. Deal? :)

* * *

**Title: **Through Bloody Tears

**Author: **LadyRaea

**Timeline: **Post: Dawn of Sorrow the very bad ending (or the BEST ending if you're like me)

**Spoilers: **Dawn of Sorrow, Lords of Shadow

**Warnings: **Overall a Slash/yaoi fic but there will be mentions of hetero, and of course some OOCness though it is unintentional :(

**Pairings: **Julius/Alucard, Soma/Alucard, ?/Alucard, few others to be added as chapters are added

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and never will be

**Notes: **This is a combination of both the original Castlevania Lore with the new reboot of Castlevania. So there will be much smushing and picking and choosing and revival of certain characters along the way but those characters won't show up til a bit latter.:) Besides it's a shame some of the characters died since they were pretty interesting...looking at you Laura.

* * *

Walking briskly through the entrance to Castlevania, a dark figure emerged into torrential icy winds, his body shivering against the cold that bit at his exposed flesh. Spotting the man he'd followed into the accursed castle he approached and called out to him.

"Julius!"

The Belmont turned slightly to look at the man, nodding a silent greeting to him as he stepped up beside him. "Took you long enough..." he lifted his head and narrowed his eyes against the heavy snow that was coating them and the abandoned village they stood in. "…I was starting to wonder if you were having second thoughts about what we are going to have to do."

The dark haired "youth" at his side snorted, a puff of mist bursting into the frigid air from his lips. "Hardly… you Julius, of all people, should know my dedication to stopping this madness."

Julius hmm'd thoughtfully, fingering the Vampire Killer at his side as he turned to look at the striking man beside him. He observed the cold beauty that had, for as long as he'd known him, never changed, even as he'd grown into and beyond adulthood. He would be a stone-faced liar if he said he wasn't at least a bit jealous of his companion's eternal youth in light of his slow but crippling mortality that sapped his strength and vitality with each passing year.

"It doesn't come without a price you know…" The pale man sighed, making the vampire hunter start slightly at being called out.

"Which price would that be?" Julius questioned, letting one hand reach up to stroke the soft dark tresses of his companion, "The price of being a half vampire or.." calloused fingers smoothed down a pale cheek "…or the price of being your father's son?"

"Both." The younger looking man confessed as he turned to face him.

Julius sighed, rubbing a thumb lightly across the man's cheek, "Stop acting as if you are heir to Dracula's wicked ways, Adrian." He completely forwent calling him by his alias, finding no reason to call him by the name of 'Arikado' at this point.

Alucard took hold of Julius' hand to still it, his intense eyes staring straight into Julius'. "I worry that someday I just might…his blood is my blood and that alone makes me capable of being a monster."

Julius slid his hand free from Alucard's and cupped a pale cheek within his weathered hands, finding interest in the contrast between his age spotted skin and the prefect blemish free skin it touched. "You're less of a monster than most humans." He told him truthfully, knowing the wicked things humans were capable of and had done through history.

Alucard smiled mirthlessly at him before pulling away to walk the short distance to the edge of the wooden ledge, looking over at the roof tops below, clearly trying to judge an effective way down. Julius walked up behind him and forced him around; undeterred by the cold look he received. He and Alucard hadn't always seen eye to eye and more than a few heated arguments had broken out between them but he never had been deterred by this man's cold daunting presence.

"Unrelenting Belmont" The dhampir uttered in annoyance though he did not fight when he was pulled into an awkward yet comforting embrace from the man that should, by nature, be an enemy. The hunter comforting what should be the hunted… It made the dhampir want to laugh at the _absurdity_.

"Alucard, you've been a good ally and friend to my family and myself for years. Don't feel you have to keep your burdens to yourself." Julius muttered, stroking the long dark hair down against the torrential winds.

Alucard sighed and rested his head against the man's shoulder, allowing the unusual show of affection from the normally reserved hunter. Well, unusual only in public but this wasn't really "public" was it? There was nothing but monsters all around them. "As a Belmont you have your own responsibilities to concern yourself with Julius. The survival of humanity is on your shoulders…" He gently pushed away from Julius to look into his eyes, "The survival of your family lies with you."

"Adrian, you and Yoko are the only bits of family I have left in this world. You guys are all I care about and I will do everything in my power to protect both of you."

Alucard snorted in an attempt to break the mood "You and your kin… what is with your unending compassion?"

"It's just a mark of being a Belmont I suppose." Julius offered with a smile, pleased when it was returned. Though it was small and barely there it was at least genuine. "There, that's what I wanted to see from you." He pressed a slightly more than friendly kiss to the side of the pale man's cheek, letting his hands fall down to rub at the fine black material of the man's suit.

Alucard mumbled something beneath his breath but his cool demeanor dropped for the briefest of moments as he leaned forward and returned the sign of affection to Julius' surprise. Pulling away he adjusted the red material tied around Julius' neck and smoothed his coat collar out. "But enough of this talk for now." He lifted his steely blue eyes to hold Julius' dark browns, "… each moment wasted it is just that much stronger Soma will become."

Julius sighed but nodded his agreement, "I suppose you are right…" he looked up into the flurry of white that had yet to relent and knew wouldn't anytime soon." there will be another time for this."

Alucard nodded toward the village. "Go. You find Yoko; I'll scout ahead and meet up with you two in an hour in the guest house. Don't be late."

Julius smiled at the compulsive punctuality of the other man, knowing how much he disliked tardiness, "I won't keep you waiting long." Julius promised, already knowing where to look for the sorceress. He stepped around Alucard and made to leap down but a hand caught his arm.

"Wait!"

Julius turned to look curiously at Alucard, noting an odd look of worry that pulled at the man's delicate features. It wasn't an emotion he'd seen the other have often and when he did see it it wasn't ever a good sign. "What is it?" He asked, turning back to face the slender figure.

Alucard didn't all at once answer. He chewed at his bottom lip and looked into the darkness around them as if he were searching for something Julius hadn't noticed before turning to look back at the hunter. A particularly strong gust of wind blew up, whipping their hair and Julius' coat tails violently in its icy grasp.

"…Be careful Julius. Be mindful with Yoko too. Something just feels… amiss." Alucard simply answered.

"Hmmm…" Julius reached forward and gently grasped the man's chin and turned it back to him. "What sort of feeling? Anything I should know or worry about?" He pressed.

Alucard brushed Julius' hand away and shook his head, attempting to brush his windswept hair from his face. "Just make sure to keep your wits about you in this God forsaken place." He turned his head to look around, shivering. "Who knows what waits for us within these halls now…"

Julius helped push some of Alucard's dark long strands from his face, "I think we both know what or rather who waits for us. As for me? Don't worry yourself about me. I might not be as young as I once was but there's at least one more fight in these old bones."

Alucard sighed and nodded, something still weighing heavy on his mind.

Knowing it was unlikely he would drag it out of the stubborn man, Julius dropped it, but not before he grabbed the black tie that hung from the man's neck and tugged him forward, covering his cold lips with his own heated ones briefly before pulling away. He pushed away some of the long hair that covered one ear and whispered something that caused a splash of vivid red to stain the younger looking man's cheeks much to the hunter's delight.

"Look after yourself Adrian… I can't make good on my promise if something happens to you." Julius whispered huskily before slipping over side of the ledge, leaving Alucard alone. The dhampir stared after the man, watching him leap from thatched roof to thatched roof ahead. "Stupid Belmont…" He fondly mumbled as the man disappeared around a house. He jumped off his perch followed an alternate route to explore the castle some before rendezvousing with his companions, ignoring the quiet whisper in his ear as nothing more than a manifestation of his own apprehensions.

_'God has turned you away now…you will all fail beautifully dear one..'_

* * *

Alucard tapped his foot impatiently as he fingered the blond tendrils that licked at his face, he leaned back in the chair he was in and re-crossed his legs for what must have been the hundredth time now. Had he been wearing a watch he would have been checking it every five seconds. "Where are they?" He sighed, annoyed at the lateness. It was past the hour he'd set for them to meet. It was pushing two hours matter of factly. What if something happened? What if they were in trouble? What if they'd been ambushed? What if. What if. What if. With so many 'what ifs' swirling in his head freely Alucard was close to going to find his companions but the sound of the door creaking open silenced those thoughts, back straightening as two familiar faces showed up.

Julius and Yoko leisurely walked into the room both in rather chipper moods Alucard noted, his lips twitching. "Alucard!" Yoko waved, a smile on her face clearly happy to see him again. In any other moment he would have been just as happy to see her but his annoyance at the situation overruled that.

Julius eyed Alucard in his transformed state, one eyebrow lifting. "I see you've transformed…you believe it necessary?" The unspoken 'What's wrong?' reflecting in the furrows of his brow. Alucard ignored both of them and simply glared at Julius with one thought on his mind. "You're late"

Julius shrugged and placed his hands in the pockets of his coat, looking almost too casual "We ran into a bit of trouble, but it was nothing Yoko's spells or my whip couldn't strike down." Yoko smiled and laughed shortly, "Julius' elderly ass couldn't keep up." Julius glared at the witch but it only caused her to laugh harder. The two started to play argue and lightly push each other around.

Alucard was not amused.

"You two seem to have forgotten the severity of our predicament" He snapped.

The two hunters quickly stopped their fussing and shared a look. "..We haven't forgotten Alucard." Yoko was the first to speak up, her lovely smile drooping, "…It's all we can do not to be dragged down by it all. Poor Soma.." Her shoulders drooped as she dropped her head in a mix of shame and despair; it was all she could do to not cry.

Alucard uncrossed his legs and stood up, a cascade of blond curls bouncing into his face as he did so, "Stop thinking of him as a friend, Yoko. …He's a monster now."

Julius nodded in agreeance. "Indeed. The boy we once knew is no more, you can't forget that Yoko." The young girl sighed. "I just wish we hadn't failed him…I wish we could have saved him somehow."

The trio fell silent, none wanting to be the first to break the insufferable silence that lamented their failure to a boy that never should have been put into such a disastrous and equally dangerous position. They reflected on the magnitude of their situation a moment longer before Julius made the first move, the other two falling into step behind the hunter as he lead them further into the bowels of the castle; Step by step, Hall by hall, Floor by floor.

Eventually Julius and Yoko continued their banter from earlier, more likely in an attempt to up their spirits in the darkness of the castle. Such phrases as; "Old Bastard", "disgraceful T'witch", "Drooling arthritic Geaser", "Annoying Brat-Bitch", "Dusty-Balls McBond", "Obnoxious she-witch-bitch", "Annoying Old-Fart", and so on and so forth were tossed back and forth between them. Of course, courtesy of Yoko, there was "You crazy kids get off my lawn before I whip you're asses right off!"

Despite himself Alucard found their jeering….charming. The two hunters were always a riot to behold even in the direst of situations, and that Alucard found to be a welcome distraction more times than not. His anger from earlier had all but dissipated and was replaced with a feel of disquiet which only grew the further they descended into the madness of the castle. Julius, as if picking up on the growing apprehension, which he probably did, linked with Alucard as he was, he turned and locked eyes with him. Alucard tried, quite vainly to hide this but knew his eyes were betraying it. There was a sympathetic looked passed from the old hunter to the dhampir,with a silent 'We'll figure this all out, don't worry yourself '. With that Julius turned away and continued his role as the leader.

Alucard sighed, the silent message making him feel slightly better, whether it was true or not. The oppressive air was stifling, sufferably so. He shivered. You'd swear death was upon them ready for the kill. Not even wanting to entertain the idea he took to looking for something to distract himself. Something. Anything. Wait a moment…

Julius.

Yes. That was a fine plan, a fine plan indeed. It was a favorite past time anyways to observe the man. A past time Yoko oh so chipperly kept referring to as "Drooling over" and "Making goo-goo eyes at", whatever those things meant. There was no saliva involved and he'd yet to figure out what 'goo-goo' eyes meant. Silly girl.

Adjusting his pace ever so slightly he got in such an angle - careful to keep Yoko between them just in case of any surprise attacks - so as to get a clear view of Julius' chiseled features. They were certainly worn by age but still a pleasant sight to behold. _'He hardly looks like he's over 40 perhaps even younger__…__'_ Alucard mused, _'One would never guess he's pushing 60. Even his stamina is like that of a young stallion'_

His thoughts were inadvertently taken to a darkened chapel on a night that seemed like it was forever ago but was probably only a handful of nights before… Two naked sweat soaked bodies cramped uncomfortably, but unnoticed, into a confessional booth. Throaty gasps and moans filtering through the blessedly empty sanctuary…Strong, yet careful, weathered hands grasping and pulling one close, a string of heavy breathed moans mixed with near unintelligible seductions mumbled into a pale ear. The other wheezing and gasping as he allowed his body to be so thoroughly explored, touched, prodded, and squeezed in near lust maddening ways. Brown eyes black with lust and something unspoken and golden eyes pale with need and yearning and want; One imploring to be let in, to feel the great weight lifted from his aging shoulders, to let him forget it all… the other refusing to forget, wanting to feel human and repeating a ritual as old as the Belmont's lineage as he begged for forgiveness through bloody tears in the midnight confessional…

Alucard stifled a groan at the memory, his face flushing a bit, _'Goddamn Belmont's..'_

What was it about the Belmont's that drew him to their bloodline and made him submit –made him _want_ to submit - so willingly to each generation he encountered? Perhaps it was the rebellion aspect of it or maybe it was that they were strong human creatures? Warm flesh, hot blood, eyes full of light and hope and determination to save the world. He savored such things he would just never possess.

…perhaps if he possessed such things they wouldn't currently be hunting down Soma.

Alucard's steps faltered to a stop and reached up to squeeze the bridge of his nose lightly, feeling a headache brewing in the back of his head.

"Soma.." Yoko was right. They had all failed Soma. They shouldn't have let him come back to the castle. It had been a horrible idea and all it had done was deliver Soma right back into chaos' hands. It was his fault, just another burden to shoulder now.

_'why do you blame yourself, child?'_

Alucard startled, feet halting at the unearthly voice that was barely over a whisper. Julius and Yoko didn't seem to notice, they were already leaving him far behind talking about a plan of action, not even so much as reacting to any disembodied voices. Did they not hear it?

_'you shouldn't be so hard on yourself__…__it wasn't your fault. It's not by your hand this was done. What God would allow such a thing? Such a terrible loss of innocent life__…__'_

Alucard all at once felt himself wrapped in a frigid chill, feeling as if someone had covered him in a blanket of ice. It was horrible but oddly wonderful. It was as if he was being sheltered and imprisoned… What was this? Was it some trickery of the castle?

_'they will blame you, you know__…__ they will always blame you because of what you are__…__'_

_'No! that's not true!' _Alucard hissed back, attempting half-heartedly to shake the blanket away.

_'harsh realities await you__…__but don't worry wayward child, come to me__…__find me__…__ release me__…__ do this and I'll never shun you or the darkness within you..'_Alucard felt himself stagger at an overpowering feeling of unyielding acceptance and an equally terrifying force behind it. He was utterly in awe.

_'But..I..I'm not__…__'_

The voice cut in feeling more forceful, the hidden fog pulling him toward an unknown destination, '_I will give you all the love you deserve and more. All you need is to come to me dear one__…__' _ Alucard's feet moved without his acknowledgment. The destination, a rather plain door he never would have given a second thought to at any other time. With no prompting he reached for the aged knob and watched it disintegrate and fall away along with the locks that once held the door tightly shut as he touched it, allowing the simple wooden door swing aside to allow him entrance.

_'What is this madness? Is this a trap?'_ Alucard thought in a panic, unable to get his body to respond anymore, his eyes beginning to feel heavy.

_'shush__…__'_was the only answer the confused and increasingly frightened dhampir received.

The room he found himself in was like nothing he'd seen before in his many times through the castle. The room was moderately sized; small even in comparison to most rooms here, and was covered completely in the whitest of marble that seemed to glow ever so slightly. The room had no windows and was not lit naturally but an unnatural light permeated and practically pulsed from the marble that comprised the room. The room was devoid of anything other than a single solitary angel statue at its center which was made up of the blackest onyx he had ever seen. Despite the unnatural light of the area it seemed as if no light touched it, refused to touch the black surface even. It was thoroughly eerie and unnatural and Alucard wished desperately to leave this place and yet also to never leave.

Where were Julius and Yoko?

"What..is this…place?" Alucard croaked as his body continued to work against his own wishes to move in front of the statue.

'_come to me little one__…__you're so close now..'_

Alucard's breathing hitched, his ears ringing painfully as his mind sluggishly tried to process what was happening. He raised a hand toward the statue, his fingers recoiling a few times as they neared the cold onyx. So close…his fingers grazed the marbled angel.

_'yessssss__…__that's a good boy__…__'__,_The voice whispered, sounding as if it were right in his ear. The sensation of being touched startled Alucard causing a surprised gasp to escape him. The throaty chuckle reverberated in his ears as he looked about himself in alarm only to find there was no one there. _'So skittish__…__so unsure__…__so susceptible__…_' The sensation broadened and it was if somebody draped themselves about his body and pulled him into a firm hug from the back. _'So perfect and well worth the long wait.'_

Madness! What was this sorcery? Was it one of the castle's various monsters come to claim him? It didn't feel like any of those creatures. This felt different. Older. Much stronger.

_'You seem familiar to me dear one__…__why?'_

Something began to seep into his skin and to probe into his subconscious as his strength began to wane and ebb away under the unknown presence. His head flared painfully, the beginnings of his headache from before turning into a full on nauseating migraine that nearly brought him to his knees. It was getting to be too much. His breath was being pulled from his lungs as the coldness squeezed around him tighter and further into his mind until he felt his vision blur and the world spin around him, threatening to send him into a dark oblivion.

**_"Alucard!"_**

There was an angry hiss as the presence pulled away, taking away his last ounce of energy as it did so but it allowed Alucard to breathe again. He wrenched his hand from the black statue and weaved in place, all energy seemingly drained from him. A blurry Yoko was beside him now.

"Are you alright? We lost you and have been looking for you. Why are you in here Alucard?" The voice was muffled as if he had cotton jammed in his ears. Alucard's memory was suddenly just as fuzzy as his vision and he slid gracelessly to the ground as the memory of moments before left him just as the strange voice had and left only an empty void.

"I.." Alucard began, his brows knitting together, what was she talking about? How DID he get here? He had been walking behind them yes? Yes. And then… When had that happened?

"Julius! Here! Come now!" Yoko cried, dropping down beside Alucard. He shivered like a leaf beneath her touch and it troubled her greatly. Within moments Julius rushed into the room, looking all around concerned, "Adrian, what's wrong? What happened, Yoko?" The witch shrugged up at Julius as he knelt down and placed a strong arm behind Alucard's back and helped him up and supported him on his feet, which Alucard was unable to refute. His strength was completely pulled from his bones and he would be lucky if he could so much as breath or keep his eyes open.

What_ was_ wrong with him? What could have caused him to be reduced to such weakness?

"I don't know." Yoko admitted in annoyance, "I found him in here looking rather dazed and confused."

Slowly, Julius led him to the remains of what might have been an ancient vase within the room and gently eased him down onto the surface. Once done he knelt down in front of Alucard, placing one hand on his knee the other lightly resting on his thigh. He cursed and caught the man when he slumped forward, unable to hold even that position. Carefully he eased himself into a position beside Alucard so that he could hold him up. "Adrian, please answer me. Are you alright? What _happened_?"

Alucard tried to answer but found it impossible to get out anything more than a squeak. Julius remained silently supporting him as he slowly regained some of his bearings and voice. It was something the Belmont had learned in the long span of time of knowing Alucard, you didn't push him and expect results. Wait and let him recover on his own. However recovery wasn't going so easily this time.

The room around him continued to tilt dangerously and Alucard refrained from opening his eyes. He stayed burrowed in Julius' side, not having to see him to know he was very clearly agitated, it was coming off the hunter in waves. Gritting his teeth he cracked an eye and looked up at Julius his intent to try and calm him in any way possible - lie If he had to - but he stopped when he saw through his warbled vision a decent amount of blood all over the hunter's clothes. He tensed up, suddenly terrified Julius was hurt.

"… are y-you covered in blood?" He rasped as he grabbed at Julius' stained coat in alarm, his shallow breath blowing strands of his hair gently aside, "D-did.. some…s-something…hap..pen? Were..you...at-tacked?" His voice cracking made Alucard cringe but he focused all his energy on Julius.

Julius looked surprised at Alucard's question but shook his head as he tightened his hold on Alucard, "No.. It's not my blood Adrian, don't worry. You…" He paused, the worry lines on his forehead deepening as he brought a hand up to Alucard's cheek and stroked it gently and brought it back stained with a deep shade of red, "…Adrian you are crying."

Confused, Alucard reached one shaky hand up and wiped his cheek and found it was positively stained by bloody tears. "I..I don't understand? W-Why.." Alucard hardly noticed as he was pulled closer to Julius. He heard Yoko speak and Julius reply to her but their words were lost to him, too caught up in himself.

Why was he crying? He hadn't cried…he didn't cry. Not like this. Befuddled, he tried desperately to remember why he was even crying, what had caused it? He tried but it was nothing more than a blank. Like a distant memory that was maddeningly out of his reach. Unable to reach a conclusion the dhampir instead finally allowed himself to pass thankfully into the dark of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Through Bloody Tears

**Author: **LadyRaea

**Timeline: **Post: Dawn of Sorrow the very bad ending (or the BEST ending if you're like me)

**Spoilers: **Dawn of Sorrow, Lords of Shadow

**Warnings: **Overall a Slash/yaoi fic but there will be mentions of hetero, and of course some OOCness though it is unintentional :(

**Pairings: **Julius/Alucard, Soma/Alucard, ?/Alucard, few others to be added as chapters are added

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and never will be

**Notes: **This is a combination of both the original Castlevania Lore with the new reboot of Castlevania. So there will be much smushing and picking and choosing and revival of certain characters along the way but those characters won't show up til a bit later.:) Besides it's a shame some of the characters died since they were pretty interesting.

* * *

Julius knelt by a fainting couch that was currently occupied by an unconscious Alucard, in a position the hunter had held for more than an hour now. It was hardly comfortable but he felt a need to remain vigilant at the others side. An unnaturally still Alucard was huddled beneath his cloak which the other pulled at in an attempt to smooth out some of the wrinkles. Had Julius not known any better he might have confused the man as nothing more than a lifeless corpse. He'd always thought the youthful appearing creature looked fragile and ready to break if he were so much as _touched_ but now; skin almost translucent to the point of blue veins clearly visible beneath the thin surface, a face gaunt and marred by shadows that were not there before, and hair that had lost its luminous luster and shine… fragile was putting it lightly.

"Goddamnit Adrian" Julius cursed, stroking the chilled cheek of the other.

He and Yoko hand long since left the odd room they'd found him in such a wreck of a state in deciding it would be unwise to stay in a place that could be open to an attack and left no viable escape routes if matters turned sour. It was only a bonus to get away from that place and that odd black angelic statue, it felt…_wrong_, looked _wrong_, even smelt _wrong_. And whatever had happened had happened there it was a necessity to get away from it.

The two hunters agreed it would be best to retrace their steps to a room in the west wing of the castle that would offer adequate protection, and was also as far away from there as possible. So they had traversed the castle with a near comatose Alucard held carefully in Julius' arms, careful not to aggravate any of the monstrous inhabitants. Those that did come too close were easily put down with a lightening spell or two from Yoko.

As luck would have it their little base of operations was not too far from the area they had been searching for all along; a rift hidden amidst a room of mirrors that would take them to their goal; to Soma. The irony of it all struck Julius and left him with a bitter taste in his mouth; Had Alucard not been attacked and left like this they might not have found it in time to stop Soma, that is if it wasn't too late already. Had the 'happy coincidence' been worth it? In his opinion no, no it damn well wasn't. He'd never seen Alucard like this and he wished he'd never seen him like this; pitiful as a newborn kitten.

Alucard stirred slightly, garbled words that made no sense slipping past his lips as he curled in on himself looking to be in some sort of discomfort, and then as quickly as it came on it was gone and the dhampir was still again.

Julius wanted nothing more than to grab him up and pull him close and tell him he wouldn't let anything hurt him again but he fought the reaction down and stayed where he was. Now was not the time for such things. Still in his crouched position, Julius readjusted himself into a temporarily more comfortable position and instead settled on lightly stroking the hair of the other. He did this often… touching or brushing or braiding the lovely hair. It was a personal cherished ritual of his. _'You'd think you had no hair of your own with as often as you have your hands buried in mine'_ Alucard would say, a wispy smile touching his eyes but not his lips. Even though he fussed about it Julius knew he enjoyed it just as much.

"I'd like nothing more than to put down my whip and disappear with you into some secluded faraway place and spend the rest of my earthly time finding all the ways possible to braid your hair by day and worship your lovely body in the moonlight…" Julius sighed, "I've been so lucky to find such a person willing to be with me all these years, to be with me even now that my youth has long left me…"

"Oh Julius shut up."

Julius startled violently, jumping up, hand at Vampire Killer as he twisted around to find an agitated Yoko leaning against the doorway. "Yoko" Julius eyed her, "How long have you been there?"

Yoko waved a hand dismissively, "Long enough to hear you blubber about being old and undeserving of Alucard's advances and whatever love he has left in him to give. Seriously, Julius? Shut up, I've seen younger men look twice as old as you are with half the brain cells and wits, besides you are ruggedly handsome, fit, know how to dress stylishly and quite the looker for your age! If we weren't of blood relation ***I*** would have made an attempt on you!"

Julius huffed and turned away from the girl and gave in to his screeching bones and muscles and pulled a chair over to the couch and plopped himself into it, "That's rich, 'For your age' you say! You don't know what you speak about. You won't understand until you're _my_ age Yoko." Julius fixed a hard eye on the witch, "and this coming from the girl who is constantly on my ass about being "Old and decrepit"? You have room to talk don't you?"

Yoko let out a snort as Julius sulked and strolled over to the hunter, her heels clicking on the tile floor, and slapped the back of his head surprising him. "It's called teasing and I seem to remember somebody calling me a spoiled brat along with many not so nice names. Now stop this, it's unbecoming of you. Leave the brooding for Alucard, that's his thing not yours "Yoko's face broke into a grin, winking at him "He's a lot better at it too"

The Belmont couldn't help but chuckle at the girl. She was right after all. No one could outdo Alucard on that, ever.

Yoko walked an invisible line, her finger waving up and down as she continued to chastise him, "God's Julius you can be such a diva the way you fret over you're appearance I swear! Now grow some balls and man up before I have to electrocute your rear end."

Julius laughed out loud at that, his voice echoing down the adjoining hall. "Yoko you're such an annoying brat." He chuckled, the girls growing smile not going completely unnoticed.

"And you, my friend, are a flamboyant fuck but I love you anyways." Yoko winked again, happy at being able to raise Julius' spirits again.

"Love you too brat" It was certainly times like this when he loved to have Yoko around. The girl, though some thirty years younger was much like an "old" friend while also serving as a sort of surrogate daughter; he could easily cut up and joke with her or on the reverse confide in her and talk to her and tell her things one would only burden family with. He dared not imagine a life without the girl.

Thinking back to her earlier comment Julius had a thought. "So… I didn't peg you for the type to like older guys Yoko."

Yoko shrugged, grinning coyly. "I can like whomever I want can't I?"

"If any man near my age are anywhere within my age range lays a finger on you Yoko I will personally kill them." Julius warned, meaning every word.

Yoko giggled, "Oh my going into daddy mode aren't we?"

Julius crossed his arms defiantly across his broad chest. Somebody had to watch over this girl mind as well be him.

"Ok fine, whatever, but let's discuss this at a later more appropriate time!" Yoko stepped closer to the couch and leaned over Alucard, blond hair falling forward a bit as she got a closer look at him. "How is our lovely dhampir doing?"

"Not well I'm afraid" Julius groaned, rubbing his hands down his face in frustration. "We've lain out of sight I reckon about three days and he's still unresponsive and that's with you attempting to heal him. That's not a good sign."

"What's that mean?" Yoko asked worriedly, "Does it mean he's going to…" She trailed off unable to finish, the color draining from her face.

"God, no!" Julius quickly replied, "No he isn't going to die, he's only weak. No I'm positive the shock to his system when he was…" He paused, not knowing what to say since they still weren't sure what exactly happened, "… _attacked_ has sent him into a sort of early rest in a desperate attempt to gain back some of his strength. At least I think that's what's happened here. "Julius reached up and scratched the back of his head and neck.

Yoko frowned but nodded, "Well that makes sense I guess, sort of like putting yourself into a self-inflicted trance when you are severely drained and need to regenerate energy without distraction. That's what sorcerers and sorceresses do at times when their reserves are tapped out."

Julius nodded, "Yes. Though I think his is more a sort of primal instinct for survival on his part. I'm sure in the best case scenario he would have got himself to some hidden safe spot where he would not be found since he's pretty defenseless as you and I can see, so why he went into…this" he gestured toward Alucard," in the open is beyond me though. It's far from safe in this place."

"Maybe... I know the answer there." Yoko clicked her tongue thoughtfully, straightening up and brushing her thin fingers through her hair as she mused, "He trusts you. That's probably why. He's always seemed at ease when you're near. Instinctively he'd probably feel **_you'd_** protect him."

"…you really think that?" Julius was honestly a little taken aback by that. Sure he and Alucard had spent many years covering each others backs and keeping each other company but he'd always pegged it as something of a product of their close confinement with one another and working together day in and out. It wasn't uncommon for working relationships to blend together with passion after all. Secretly he'd always felt something that went far deeper than "casual partnership" with Alucard, more so the older he got when friendships and loving relationships began to have a different light to him…

"Absolutely, Julius. I know it." Yoko persisted, finger wagging in Julius' face making his eyes cross, "I'd bet my family's grimoire on it."

Julius blinked away the double Yoko vision and let his gaze fall back to the man curled into the couch, his fingers finding their way back into the tussled blond hair to stroke absentmindedly. It would be nice… he wanted nothing more than to protect the man…to keep him from falling into despair… to _love_ him.

'I've felt more love with him than I ever felt from my so called '_wife_',' Julius glowered mentally, his temper beginning to rise as the age old memory rose to the surface. Yoko picked up on this immediately.

"Julius I've told you once I've told you a hundred times stop thinking about HER. She isn't worth it" Yoko's tone and face were harsh her features softened as she added, "You don't need to think about that woman when you got me as a friend and him as a confidant and lover. She took your son.. Don't let her take your ability to love and trust from you too…"

Yoko rocked on her heels a moment as she chewed her lip in momentary thought before she threw out a blunt, "Besides I'd be willing to bet he's better in bed than she could ever hope to be."

Julius laughed again but didn't answer out loud. …Yoko was right actually if he was honest.

For the moment the subject would be dropped.

"How long do you think this will last?" Yoko quested, lips pursing in thought.

Julius let a sigh out, shrugging, "I honestly don't know. A few days, a few weeks, a few months, hell it can last years from what I've gathered. I guess it depends upon how depleted of strength he is and I'd say he's about tapped out."

Yoko nodded, digesting the information. "I certainly hope this doesn't go on for years we can't afford that…" She trailed off then went in another direction of subject, "So that all said and done I have to bring up serious business Julius." She nodded at Alucard, "What or who do you think did this?"

The hunter's jaw locked as he felt a new wave of anger come on; Soma. It must have been that bastard. "Soma I'd imagine."

Yoko nodded thoughtfully but kept quiet, letting Julius continue. "Adrian isn't just some average hunter who makes mistakes. He's a seasoned fighter whose got an arsenal of dark "gifts" to rely upon so he's a damn force to reckon with and only someone that has some serious power at their disposal could do this to him." A vicious growl bubbled up in his throat as his eyes swept Alucard's slight figure, "He had to have done this…the bastard. He must have enjoyed doing this."

"Julius, calm dow-"Yoko started.

"No! "Julius' fists clenched, eyes not leaving Alucard, "Time is wasted staying here. Adrian will not be fit for the battle any time soon. I will not remain here any longer acting like a scared rabbit hiding in its hole, Yoko. If Soma wants to throw backhanded attacks at us then so be it, I'll rise to the challenge. I'll make him _pay_ for what he's done here. No one attacks someone I care about and gets away with it!"

Yoko cringed as the vampire hunter unbelted Vampire Killer and gave it an expert throw, the whip curling and twisting enchantingly above his head before a loud angry _'snap'_ echoed in the room as it smacked the floor.

* * *

Not good. NOT good.

Yoko attempted to calm Julius but she knew it was well beyond her abilities, when Julius was set on something it took an act of God to get him off of it. It was a reason no one should ever make an enemy of the Belmont, he never forgave and _never_ ever forgot. She wanted to cry as Julius started to gather his things making it clear he was about to go and do something stupid. Something very, very, very, stupid. She had to do damage control and she had to do it now.

"Julius I know what you are thinking, please reconsider!" Yoko pleaded, running over and grabbing Julius' arm to stop him from picking up a pack that had provisions and potions and balms in it. "I know you are angry but you need to stop and take a step back and THINK about what you are doing. You cannot take Soma on alone, especially when you are fired up like this! He'll use your anger against you!"

Julius shrugged Yoko's hands off, "Yoko I am not the first Belmont that has taken on a monstrous power alone and prevailed. There are stories upon stories past down about my ancestors going against Dracula himself and prevailing over and over and over." Julius eyed Yoko studiously, "have you already forgotten who it was that was able to destroy Dracula for good and seal away his power in the first place?"

"Julius you were, what? Seventeen? Eighteen, when you did that? And I think you forgot you did have help then too!" Yoko raised a hand to silence Julius' rebuttal until she'd said her piece, "Listen I'm not bashing you on your age. I stand by everything I said earlier about you being fabulous at this time of your life and able to kick an amazing amount of monstrous butt but.." Yoko hardened her gaze as she fixed it pointedly on Julius' own hard eyes. "..we are talking about taking on Dracula's power in all its glory now being wielded by Soma who has an edge on us all for having the blessings of youth on his side and it certainly counts for something in this battle. We should just leave here now and come back with reinforcements from the Order it's the best option now."

Yoko watched Julius digest the information, his brow furrowing in concentration. For a moment her spirits lifted when she thought she might have gotten through to him. They quickly came crashing down.

"Are you finished Yoko?"

Yoko let out an exasperated sigh, throwing her arms up as she let her own temper get the best of her. "You goddamn idiot! You're going to go get yourself killed and leave me to not only pick up the pieces of my soul but his too!" Yoko snarled pointing toward the oblivious Alucard. "It's bad enough I'd have to live without a man I see as a father figure and a friend but what about Alucard? He might put on a cold façade but inside he's just as human and susceptible to loss as the rest of us. It'd probably kill him just a little more, Julius."

This seemed to penetrate Julius' thick skull and made him consider what he was doing. But it was short lived.

"If it comes to that Yoko…" Julius did look pained as he said this, "I'm sure he'll get over me. I'm not the first person he would have lost, but I have to do this."

_'Goddamn thickheaded Belmonts!'_ Yoko was about to tear her hair from her head. Fine! If he was going to go and do something stupid in the least he wouldn't do it alone.

"Fine Julius if you are so impatient to find death then you will not be doing it alone." Yoko clicked over and ripped her apothecary bag from a table and began to gather up some potions she thought would be most useful.

"Oh no you don't!" Julius roared stomping over to the headstrong sorceress, the roles suddenly reversed. "You will not be coming with me it's too dangerous!"

Yoko whipped her head around and fixed him with a glare, "Oh? We set here originally to face off against him **together** because we knew it would be our best bet. Why change the plan?" Her gaze flickered over to Alucard momentarily, "It's sad and unfortunate not to have Alucard's help but why should I not come with you?"

"It's dangerous Yoko" Julius grumbled unhappily.

"I know that Julius but I knew that when we came here. I knew that when I entered into the cloister to train my abilities when I was a girl. I have my abilities for a reason and it would have been unfortunate not to have done it, I have my magic so I damn well should use it to try and save the world now. I have years of experience and I've been told I'm one of the strongest sorceresses… The entire world is relying on us."

Julius and Yoko were silent for what seemed like an eternity, neither speaking nor neither willing to back down as they glared at one another.

Yoko crossed her arms defiantly, "…Stupid old fart"

Julius put his hands in his pockets in annoyance, "Goddamn brat…"

They might have continued their stare down of one other, waiting for one or the other to back down but the sound of a pained screech and something hitting the floor shattered their concentration. They both whirled around to find a wide eyed Alucard on the floor, mouth forming silent words.

"Alucard!" Yoko clicked over to him and dropped on her knees to help hold him up. His body was wracked with shivers and his breathing uneven.

Julius was only moments behind Yoko and slid over to them and caught Alucard before his arms gave out and sent him face first into the tile floor. "Adrian? What's wrong?"

Yoko carefully looked at the dhampir, finding his eyes were vacant of any of their normal life, telling her he was not awake in any sense but more so like someone who was in a waking sleep. Awake but still trapped deep within a dream…or nightmare.

"Julius…He's not awake" Yoko told him, giving the young looking man a thorough look over. "Put him back on the couch and we'll figure out what to do from there. It's doing him no good to be on this cold floor."

Julius didn't need to be told twice. He began to lift him but Alucard gave a cry and grabbed Julius' vest, eyes flashing an almost insanity that terrified both Yoko and Julius.

"Don't! Leave! Leave here before it's too late!" He cried in his madness, eyes switching from Yoko to Julius, "Blood.. there will be blood and death and uncovered evil… There will be death..destruction… You will die!" Alucard's fingers squeezed the leather vest, causing Julius to wince, "I saw… I've seen… This place will be our undoing! Leave now!"

"Alucard!" Yoko gasped, genuinely frightened by what the man was sputtering out. Had he seen something? Was he able to see a glimpse into the future?

"Adrian what are you talking about?" Julius pressed, cupping the apparent youth's face in his hands as he stared into his wide very terrified eyes.

"..I don't want to lose you to the dark...or Yoko… Don't let me lose myself…" Alucard started to say something else but just as sudden as this come on it was gone and he fell against Julius, dead to the world once more.

"Alucard!" Yoko screeched, reaching for him, terror in her eyes. Was he…was he… Oh Gods!

"Yoko he's fine, he's still breathing" Julius whispered, rolling back on his feet and standing up with Alucard held carefully in his arms. Yoko followed suit, plucking the black cloak from the floor as she went. She stared worriedly at the pale thing in Julius' arms.

"What.. What was that all about…" She wondered aloud, finding she was deeply disturbed by it. She'd never seen such…_fear_ from the other. It truly as if he'd had a vision of the future… perhaps they should take his advice. "..It was as if he saw something… like he'd seen our future Julius."

"I'm sure it was a spasm of sort and nothing to worry ourselves over" Julius offered, clearly not believing his own words but not wanting to believe what he'd just heard come from Alucard either. He held the near weightless man close for a moment longer then carefully put him back in the large fainting couch and just as carefully adjusted him into a more comfortable position. He took the cloak from Yoko and tucked it around the man again.

Yoko hugged herself and balanced her weight on one leg as she began to ponder what just happened. "Julius... I'm going to suggest again that maybe we should listen and leave. This might be bigger than us…we might need help."

"No." The word held no anger only defiance from the vampire hunter. "We cannot abandon this, we are all that stand between the survival of humanity."

Yoko sighed, her will finally broke. There would be no talking Julius out of his plans this she knew. She walked tiredly over to a chair and pulled it back over to where Alucard lay, the furniture had apparently been knocked away as Alucard had his fit. She carefully lowered herself into it, resigning herself to Julius' will. She unhappily watched Julius gather everything he wanted which honestly was very little, only two small bags; one small weapons and one potions and elixirs.

Julius tied the small pouches with his provisions on his belt that he'd settled upon instead of a large bag that only would have hindered him, "If I'm not back in four hours then get yourself and him out of here." Julius nodded toward Alucard, a sadness reflecting in his dark eyes, "Yoko…please.." He paused trying to find the words he wanted, "..Please watch over Adrian, you are all he has to protect him now."

…it was as if Julius knew he wasn't coming back…

Yoko had to bite back tears and instead put on a cold impassive face that even Alucard would have been impressed by, "Very well. I'll guard him with my life Julius. Please just watch yourself carefully and try and come back to us."

Julius nodded and gave a halfhearted smile, "Don't worry Yoko I intend to wipe the floor with the whelp and then leave this place forever with you two."

Yoko smiled a real smile back, "Good luck, speed and protection to you."

Julius nodded and silently slipped out of the room, his footsteps echoing down the hallway for a time.

.Step.

_'Don't cry'_

Yoko immediately set about weaving a protection spell, her fingers moving skillfully as if physically weaving it.

Step..Step…Step.

_'You can do it Yoko.'_

Once it was stable she introduced a destructive spell within the protection spell to have added protection. With this weaved together not only would there be a barrier set about the room to keep things out it would react violently if anything unwanted tried to enter. The result if anyone or thing other than Julius, herself, or Alucard tried to enter or leave would be their body imploding rather painfully.

Step….step…...step.

_"Oh Gods please don't cry…"_

At last the echo of steps died just as she finished up the spell and set it about the room. With nothing to focus on Yoko felt her resolve break in the oppressive room. She knew that Julius would not return and they were all living on borrowed time. She felt it…she knew it. Something terrible was going to happen. She knew it Alucard seemed to know it too.

Not knowing what else to do Yoko buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly as her long hair fell to shield her face from the hopelessness around her.


End file.
